White and white
by Perelynn
Summary: While Daenerys is busy dealing with the mummer's dragon, Barristan Selmy sees a familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

'He is no dragon,' Daenerys proclaimed, looking at the boy before her. He had lilac eyes and pale hair with occasional blue strands in it.

Her words reached Barristan as through a thick wall. The knight was surprised to know Rhaegar's son survived, but it was nothing comparing to his astonishment when he laid his eyes on _her_.

White septa robes. Dark hair without a streak of grey. Proud bearings. Purple eyes, wise and mischievous at the same time.

He would know her anywhere.

The woman noticed his gaze and nodded slightly in acknowledgement. One nod, it's all. What did he expect? For her, he was still a white cloak, one of seven, same as at the time of the Harrenhall tourney. Many times Barristan wondered what would happen if he unhorsed the crown-prince that day, and named Lady Ashara Dayne his Queen of Love and Beauty. Would the story change its turn? Would the girl look at him instead of the Stark? Many times he told himself nothing would come of it. He was a knight of the Kingsguard, he gave his vows. He had nothing to offer her.

He was bound by a vow at the time. But not now.

For a moment this thought has rendered him speechless. The boy king freed him of his vows, and Daenerys never demanded them.

People were shouting now in the Great Hall of the Griffin's Roost. The young queen announced her decision. The safest solution would be to execute the boy on the spot, Barristan knew, for being a pretender. But he also knew Dany wouldn't be able to do it. The youth was to go to the Wall. Whether he would get there, Barristan had his doubts. But it was not his concern. Such decisions were up to kings. His job was to keep his monarch safe.

* * *

Barristan was doing his rounds the next morning when he saw her. He was standing on the castle wall when the white figure appeared amongst the grey rocks below, moving towards the water. The sea was calm today, the water crystal clear. He could see the seabed going down pretty sharply right next to the shoreline. The woman came from between the rocks, removed her robes and climbed the nearest boulder. She was in plain view of the castle and she evidently didn't care. She dived, entering the water with almost no splash.

Barristan could neither close his eyes nor avert them. It was not that he could see her clearly. It was not that he had never seen a bathing woman before. King Robert loved nothing more than spending his summer hours on the walls of the Red Keep and ogling at the girls who swam in the Blackwater. Barristan often stood watch next to him.

Yet now he was confounded, as if after a good blow at the head on the lists. He felt like a green boy, a blushing page, taking a sneak peek at his heart's desire for the first time.

He should have turned away. Such behavior was not fitting for a knight. It was even less fitting for an old man whose best days were long gone. For a sworn shield who outlived all three kings he vowed to protect.

'Such behavior is not fitting for a lady,' said the small voice in his head. 'It's even less fitting for a septa.' Barristan paid no mind to this thought. He was way too old for this. And he never liked games.

The knight gave the sea the last long stare and went on his way.

* * *

It was dark when he returned back to his chamber, a small room previously occupied by the Griffin's Roost's master-in-arms.

She was sitting on the edge of his bed, with the carved figurine of the Warrior in her hands. When he entered, the woman smiled at him.

'My lady,' Barristan said courteously, closing the door.

'Ser,' she replied, matching his cool tone. She rose to meet him. He could barely see her face in the dark, but her silhouette was clearly outlined against the window behind.

'Can I help you?' he asked.

'You can,' she said. 'I know you recognized me. My name will soon stop being a secret, but I'd prefer this to happen rather later than sooner. Can I ask you to keep it secret for now?'

'Absolutely, my lady.' She smelled like sea and feather grass. Barristan moved away from her and lighted a candle. 'I have to warn you, however. I have no secrets from my queen.'

'Queen Daenerys.' The woman touched her lips with her finger. 'She looks a queen. She acts a queen. But her decision yesterday… doesn't she understand?'

'She has a gentle heart,' Barristan replied. Time has left its marks on the face of his pretty guest, yet her eyes stayed the same, and her lips were still a delicious curve. 'She managed to stay gentle, despite everything she had to go through.'

'You are really devoted to her,' the woman said.

'She is my queen.'

'Your third queen,' she reminded him archly.

'It makes no difference.'

The woman fell silent, playing with a strand of her dark hair. Barristan watched her, feeling both old and young. He spent half his life at the court of Robert Baratheon. He knew how ladies behave when they favor a man – or when they want something. The woman in white septa robes came to him for a reason. He was Daenerys's man, her trusted advisor. His pretty guest was probably entertaining some plans - to influence Daenerys through him, to make the Queen Conqueror change her decision regarding the lilac-eyed boy with pale hair.

When the woman stepped towards him, Barristan was ready. Whether she was a schemer or a seducer made no matter. She was alive, while he believed he had lost her forever.

She didn't speak, only sighed slightly when his hands took her waist, and his lips met her lips. Her skin was cool and soft, her hair a silk curtain under his calloused fingers. The woman sighed again, her arms encircling his neck, and the old knight lost himself in the kiss that should have happened eighteen years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

- Он – не дракон, - объявила Дейенерис, глядя на юношу с лиловыми глазами и бледными волосами, в которых кое-где проглядывали синие пряди.

Слова долетали до Барристана как сквозь глухую стену. Для рыцаря было неожиданностью узнать, что сын Рейегара жив. Но удивление блекло перед бурей чувств, которая поднялась в его душе, когда он увидел _ее_.

Белые септонские одеяния. Темные волосы без единого проблеска седины. Гордая осанка. Фиалковые глаза, мудрые и дразнящие одновременно.

Он узнал бы ее где угодно.

Женщина заметила его взгляд, чуть-чуть склонила голову в знак узнавания. И все. В самом деле, а чего он ожидал? Для нее он по-прежнему был белым плащом, одним из семи, как тогда, на Харренхольском турнире. Много раз Барристан гадал, что случилось бы, если бы он в тот день вышиб из седла кронпринца и выбрал бы Эшару Дейн королевой любви и красоты. Повернулась бы история по-другому? Подарила бы она свою благосклонность ему, а не Старку? Много раз он говорил себе, что все это – пустые думы. Он был рыцарем Королевской Гвардии, он давал обеты. Что он мог ей предложить?

Он был связан клятвой. Тогда. Но не сейчас.

Осознание накрыло его, как волна накрывает пловца с головой. Мальчишка-король освободил его от клятв, а Дейенерис так никогда и не потребовала их.

В большом зале Грифоньего Насеста стало шумно. Молодая королева приняла решение. Барристан знал, что надежней всего было бы казнить самозванца на месте, но знал также и то, что Дейенерис не сможет этого сделать. Юноша отправится на Стену. Барристан сомневался, что он туда доедет. Несомненно, они о нем еще услышат. Но это была не его забота. Такие решения – удел королей, а его дело – обеспечивать монаршью безопасность.

* * *

На следующее утро Барристан обходил дозором стены замка, когда заметил в отдалении белую фигурку. Она то исчезала среди скал, то появлялась снова, приближаясь к крохотному отрезку берега, усыпанному мелкой галькой. Море сегодня было тихим, и сквозь прозрачную воду было заметно, как круто берег уходит вниз. Достигнув цели, женщина сбросила свои одеяния, взобралась на камень, не заботясь, что от замка ее прекрасно видно, и нырнула, войдя в воду ровно, почти без брызг.

Барристан не мог ни закрыть глаза, ни отвести их. Нельзя сказать, чтобы он мог разглядеть все детали. Нельзя сказать, чтобы он впервые видел купающуюся женщину. Король Роберт обожал проводить летние часы на стенах, таращась на простолюдинок, плещущихся в Черноводной, и Барристану часто доводилось нести караул в это время.

Но сейчас он был оглушен, как будто получил удар палицей по голове на ристалище. Он чувствовал себя мальчишкой, краснеющим пажом, впервые украдкой взглянувшего на предмет своей страсти.

Он должен отвернуться. Такое поведение не подобает рыцарю. Да что там – оно не подобает старику, который давно отвидел свои лучшие дни, телохранителю, пережившему трех королей.

Голос изнутри шепнул ему: «Такое поведение не подобает даме, а уже тем более – септе». Но Барристан не слушал. Он слишком стар для этого. И он никогда не любил игры.

Бросив последний взгляд на море, рыцарь продолжил обход.

* * *

Был уже поздний вечер, когда Барристан вернулся в свою комнату – крохотную келью, которую раньше занимал мастер оружия и капитан немногочисленной гвардии Грифоньего Насеста.

Она сидела у него на кровати, вертя в руках резную фигурку Воина. Когда он вошел, женщина улыбнулась ему.

- Миледи, - сказал Барристан бесстрастно, прикрывая дверь.  
- Сьер, - в тон ему ответила она, поднимаясь ему навстречу. В темноте он плохо видел ее лицо, но фигура четко выделялась на фоне окна.  
- Вам что-нибудь угодно?  
- Да, - отозвалась она. – Я знаю, что вы меня узнали. Мое имя скоро перестанет быть тайной, но мне хотелось бы оставаться неузнанной как можно дольше. Я могу просить вас держать мое имя в секрете?  
- Несомненно, миледи. – От гостьи пахло морской солью и полынью. Барристан отодвинулся от нее, чиркнул кресалом и зажег свечу. - Но должен вас предупредить: у меня нет секретов от моей королевы.  
- Королева Дейенерис. - Женщина задумчиво приложила палец к губам. – Она выглядит королевой. Она ведет себя, как королева. Но ее вчерашнее решение... неужели она не понимает?  
- Она – девушка с нежным сердцем, - ответил Барристан. Время наложило печать на лицо гостьи, но глаза остались теми же, и губы не утратили свой прихотливый изгиб. – Она не очерствела, несмотря на все, что ей пришлось пережить.  
- Вы действительно преданы ей, - сказала женщина.  
- Она – моя королева.  
- Третья по счету, - лукаво напомнила гостья.  
- Это не имеет значения.

Женщина помолчала, наматывая на палец темный локон. Барристан следил за ее движениями, чувствуя себя одновременно старым и молодым. Он провел полжизни при дворе Роберта Баратеона. Он знал, как ведут себя дамы, когда мужчина им интересен – или когда им что-то от него нужно. Женщина в белых септонских одеяниях пришла к нему не просто так. Он – приближенный королевы Дейенерис, ее доверенный человек. У гостьи наверняка есть планы попробовать воздействовать на королеву через него, заставить юную Завоевательницу переменить свое решение касательно мальчишки с лиловыми глазами и бледными волосами.

И когда женщина сделал шаг к нему, он был готов. Интриганка? Пускай. Сердцеедка? Пускай. Она жива, тогда он считал ее навсегда потерянной.

Она не вскрикнула, лишь слегка вздохнула, когда его руки обхватили ее талию, а губы легли на ее губы. Ее кожа была прохладной и нежной, волосы – шелковым водопадом под его мозолистыми пальцами. Женщина снова вздохнула, обвила руками его шею, и старый рыцарь утонул в поцелуе, который должен был случиться восемнадцать лет назад.


End file.
